AMÉRICA: Camino a la NBA
by Raikiogan07
Summary: Sakuragi con veintidós años está jugando para los SeaHorses de Mikawa como ala-pívot titular. Un ojeador de la NBA llega a un partido buscando algunos diamantes en bruto. Ahora el rey del rebote se preparará para avanzar a la mayor liga de baloncesto del mundo.


Pasó un buen tiempo desde aquel partido con Sannoh. Shohoku siguió luchando varios puestos en Kanagawa desde ese año, sin éxito. Sakuragi se volvió capitán en cuanto Miyagi entró a la universidad. Todos hicieron sus carreras: Gori se dedicó a enseñar química, Mitsui abrió una línea de supermercados, el zorro se fue a jugar a Europa y Ryochin estudió abogacía.

La comunicación entre el ala-pívot y Haruko menguó cuando ella se mudó a Shizuoka con su tía. En la universidad -que Hana accedió gracias a una beca- se llamaban a diario. El pelirrojo olvidó el amor por la Akagi para pasar a idolatrar el baloncesto. Así llegó a 2019 jugando para Mikawa. Todo comenzó en la primera práctica donde se decidiría quienes serían fichados. En toda la jornada el rey del rebote no pudo encestar aunque sea una vez.

Kanamaru, el escolta del equipo, se burló de eso llamándole novato. Muy frustrado y decepcionado, Sakuragi siguió tirando aún acabadas las pruebas. El entrenador estaba por retirarse cuando lo vio: el pelirrojo se retiró más allá de la línea de tres e intentó una canasta. El viejo coach pensó que entraría pero poco le faltó.

—¡Mierda, otra vez fallé! ¿Huh?

Ahí notó a Ryūga, observando. Lo añadió a la plantilla sin dudar al ver ese espíritu de superación. El viejo entrenador era muy pequeño, de metro y medio, quizá. Con cabello y barba de blanco, a veces sus jugadores se preguntaban cuántos años arrastraba ya.

_*Wing Arena, Kariya. 02:05*_

El mono pelirrojo ingresó a los vestidores junto a sus compañeros de equipo. No eran malos muchachos, algunos lo ayudaron mucho a mejorar su manejo con el balón y su tiro lejano para adaptarse al poder de los extranjeros.

—¿Kawasaki es buen equipo?—Preguntó Sakuragi intrigado. La idea de un quinteto hecho de Sendo's le vino a la mente y vaya que fue aterrador.

—Ahora mismo están por encima de Mikawa por doce puntos, así que...—Dijo Toshikazu Kato, el capitán polivalente de los SeaHorses. Era también el mayor del grupo, con barba canosa y cabello negro corto.

—Calmado, novato. Yo mantendré a Tsuji contra las cuerdas.—Tranquilizó arrogante Kanamaru Kosuke, el triplista de vincha de cabello negro largo y ojos verdes salvajes.

Tsuji Naoto era un jugador veterano con calva incipiente muy expresivo en la cancha con sus entradas y suspensiones, probablemente el as anotador de Kawasaki.

—Atención, les mostraremos el poder de los SeaHorses. ¡Andando! —Animó Toshikazu al equipo. Así todos salieron a defender su honor como locales.

El equipo de los Brave Thunders también apareció en cancha. El público estalló en júbilo cuando Tsuji llegó al parqué.

—¡Muy buenaaaas, genteeeee! Bienvenidos y bienvenidas al encuentro de Mikawa y Kawasaki en el Wing Arena. El líder de grupo, Brave Thunders, contra el último en la tabla.—Saludó Sawada, el comentarista.

PARA LOS SEAHORSES:

B#7 Toshikazu Kato  
178 cm 75 kg

E#11 Kanamaru Kosuke  
182 cm 78 kg

AL#00 ?  
186 cm 84 kg

AP#14 Sakuragi Hanamichi  
193 cm 89 kg

P#3 ?  
198 cm 95 kg

PARA LOS BRAVE THUNDERS:

B#32 ?  
181 cm 81 kg

ES#12 Tsuji Naoto  
186 cm 85 kg

AL#33 Nando Portan  
194 cm 93 kg

AP#7 ?  
196 cm 90 kg

P#11 Murata Akashi  
203 cm 96 kg

—¡Ya comienza!—Dijo el comentarista.

—Un dato interesante, Nando fue fichado por Kawasaki desde Polonia donde lideró la liga nacional en puntos y rebotes por partido.—Habló Togashi, el relator.

El polaco de un metro noventa tenía un largo cabello rubio con rastas. Hasta poseía un club de fans con pancartas de su rostro.

—Cuidado con Portan, novato.—Aconsejó Kanamaru al pelirrojo.

—Lo seguiré de cerca. Soy un genio, después de todo.—Respondió Sakuragi creando una risa del triplista.

Los jugadores se posicionaron en el centro para el salto inicial. Mikawa iba vestido de blanco con llamas negras en los laterales, Kawasaki vestía un rojo intenso.

—¡Listos para el salto!—Exclamó Sawada.

Ambos centros luchaban en el aire por el balón. Finalmente el pívot local palmeó hacia Toshikazu que tomó la pelota y comenzó la ofensiva.

—¡Organiza el ataque Toshikazu!—Gritó Togashi.

El capitán de Mikawa le entregó el esférico a Kanamaru.

—Kanamaru recibe el balón, que es devuelto en seguida.

El escolta no percibió oportunidad del lado derecho. Kato entendió al instante la intención y abrió el juego por la izquierda.

—¡Cuidado!—Avisó Sakuragi cuando el alero lo buscó. Nando cortó la línea de pase y ya estaba corriendo.

—¡Roba el balón el polaco! ¡Sakuragi lo sigue de cerca!—Dijo emocionado Togashi.

«Ya los perdí, je, je.» Pensaba confiado el alero hasta que volteó y el ala-pívot ya lo había alcanzado.

Nando elevó el balón con una mano y comenzó un doble ritmo. La tapada de Sakuragi se acercó mucho al balón.

—¡Intentará una bandeja!

El pelirrojo bajó el brazo logrando sacarle el balón. Un tapón...

—Sakuragi Hanamichi, primera falta personal, primera falta colectiva.—Informó Togashi.

—Por muy poco. Una muy buena defensa de Sakuragi.—Declaró Sawada.

Nando intercambió miradas con el ala-pívot. Esa fue su gran clavada y ese mono tenía que frenarla.

—Tiros libres para Kawasaki. Portan encesta el primero...y el segundo.

**Mikawa 0 - 2 Kawasaki**

Sakuragi se colocó bajo el poste para reanudar el partido. Ambos guardias, Toshikazu y Kanamaru, esperando el balón. El ataque de los caballitos de mar inició nuevamente. Esta vez el capitán insistió en su escolta para el tiro. Una pantalla efectiva del pívot le permite tirar suelto de tres.

—¡Canasta para Mikawa!

**Mikawa 3 - 2 Kawasaki**

—Muy buena química de los guardias locatarios, debo agregar.—Agregó Sawada al comentario de Togashi.

Ahora, para sorpresa de Mikawa, era el polaco quien llevaba la bola.

—Portan se la pasa a Tsuji.—Dijo el relator.

El as de Kawasaki realizó una finta desde la línea de triples.

—¡Woah! Fue inútil.

Kanamaru no cayó en el amago y fortaleció la marca sobre Tsuji. El escolta desesperado le otorgó el balón al pívot. El pase conectó de milagro.

—Tsuji suelta para Murata. Este usa su altura y...encesta un gancho.—Habló Togashi.

**Mikawa 3 - 4 Kawasaki**

«Esa diferencia de alturas será un problema» Reconoció Toshikazu.

Los SeaHorses jugaban con pases cortos y seguros. Kanamaru quebró en la defensa de Tsuji e intentó una bandeja. El pívot visitante de pronto abandonó su marca y le impidió el avance al escolta local. El triplista falló horriblemente la canasta y el rebote resultó para Kawasaki. Tsuji subió el balón y encontró a Portan corriendo hacia él. Le entregó la bola y el polaco quebró al alero rival rematando en una clavada espectacular a una mano.

**Mikawa 3 - 6 Kawasaki**

—¡Yaajaa! Encesta Portan con una hundida. —Gritó Togashi.

—Qué manera de destruir la defensa rival, Toga.—Comentó Sawada.

—Por favor, no me llame así, señor Ueta.—Respondió asqueado.

El balón lo movía Toshikazu con habilidad. Fingió un pase para Kanamaru y picó la pelota hacia la zona.

«Vamos, Hanamichi. Lo que practicamos...» Pensó.

El ala-pívot cortó en el momento justo recibiendo la bola de su capitán.

«Tranquilo, viejo. Estoy aquí.»

Sakuragi hunde el balón en el aro. Nando maldijo no ver esa jugada.

**Mikawa 5 - 6 Kawasaki**

—¡Vaya! Menuda química hay entre estos dos. Canasta fácil de los caballitos de mar.—Comentó Sawada.

La alegría duró poco pues el polaco ya estaba en el triple y desarmó a su marcador en un instante. Se levantó y...

—¡Triple para Kawasaki! Portan no deja respirar a los locales.—Gritó Togashi.

**Mikawa 5 - 9 Kawasaki**

Toshikazu fingió un pase para su alero.

«No me engañará dos veces. Se lo dará al número catorce» Pensó Nando seguro.

El capitán finguió también el segundo pase. La defensa se echó encima de él. Los segundos corrían y un Kanamaru desmarcado recibió el balón.

—¡Se levanta Kanamaru desde tres!—Anunció Togashi.

El tiro no entró, pero Sakuragi consiguió el rebote ofensivo. Nando cambió de marca con el ala-pívot. Ahora defendía al pelirrojo.

«Ni siquiera lo pienses» Pensó el polaco.

Sakuragi posteó sobre su marca pero no logró moverlo. Descargó el esférico para Toshikazu. El capitán se sacó de encima a su defensor y entró a canasta. Murata llegó para detenerlo. El base le dio a su pívot el balón, este hizo una bandeja.

**Mikawa 7 - 9 Kawasaki**

Murata Akashi era un jugador grande con la cabeza rapada y grandes ojos negros. Desde su entrada al equipo destacó por su lectura del juego. Los caballitos de mar festejaron esa canasta. Tsuji organizó a su equipo e hizo una señal con la mano

«Perfecto, la jugada del trueno» Pensó Nando.

El base y el escolta se arrastraron por el lateral derecho mientras los interiores les hacían pantalla. El alero cortó por la izquierda.

—¡La táctica insignia de Kawasaki, el trueno!

Tsuji le entregó el balón a su base. Este penetró hacia canasta. Sakuragi apareció en su camino. El armador se volteó y descargó hacia el as anotador. Gracias a las cortinas de los interiores el escolta se hallaba solo.

—¡Tsuji en media distancia!—Exclamó Togashi.

**Mikawa 7 - 11 Kawasaki**

Ahora Toshikazu llevaba el balón. Kanamaru lanzó de tres...falló de nuevo. El rebote fue de Murata. Tsuji realizó el trueno y otra vez resultó, esta ocasión con corte de Nando.

**Mikawa 7 - 13 Kawasaki**

—Debemos detener el trueno.—Declaró el entrenador, Ryūga.

—¡A ganar, Mikawa!—Animó Toshikazu cuando comenzó el segundo cuarto.

* * *

**Mikawa 15 - 26 Kawasaki**

«¿Cómo anticipamos el trueno si en cada ocasión Tsuji hace una seña distinta?» Pensó Sakuragi.

Ahí una bombilla se encendió sobre él. El base visitante llevó el balón al ataque. Nando recibió la pelota y quebró a su defensor entrando a canasta. Una bandeja es interrumpida por el pívot pero el polaco corrige el tiro en el aire.

—¡Canasta y falta! Tiro libre adicional...adentro.—Dijo Togashi.

**Mikawa 15 - 29 Kawasaki**

—Qué entrada memorable para Kawasaki.—Agregó Sawada.

—Tiempo muerto para Mikawa.—Anunció el relator.

Los SeaHorses se reúnen en un círculo para discutir la remontada.

—Sakuragi, tú cambiarás posiciones con Reiki. Preparemos un anti-trueno cada que Tsuji haga una señal.—Indicó Ryūga.

El mencionado Reiki asintió. El alero era un joven de puntiagudo cabello castaño claro.

—¿No es arriesgado?—Cuestionó Toshikazu dudoso.

—Es el patrón que se ha repetido.

El ala-pívot pelirrojo sonrió.

—Yo ya lo había notado.

—Sí, claro, novato.—Se burló Kanamaru.

—¡No miento!

—¡Basta! El trueno utiliza el marcaje hombre a hombre para barrer la defensa hacia el lado opuesto y desmarcar a los guardias.—Explicó Ryūga.

—¿Evitaremos el hombre a hombre?—Dedujo Sakuragi.

—Exacto, pasaremos a la defensa zonal "dos adentro, tres afuera".—Sonrió el entrenador.

El juego se reanudó. Toshikazu soltó para el alero. Él pasó a Kanamaru, que acortó distancias.

**Mikawa 18 - 29 Kawasaki**

—¡Triple de Kanamaru!—Celebró Togashi.

Tsuji envió una señal a su equipo. De pronto los SeaHorses abandonaron las marcas y entraron en la zona, Sakuragi se encargó de Nando. Las cortinas crearon un pasillo para Tsuji. El pívot local interfirió la ofensiva obligandolo a jugar con Nando.

«Ni pienses en interceptarlo.» Pensó el alero.

El polaco estaba por tomar el balón cuando Sakuragi pegó un salto impresionante y recuperó la bola.

—¡Roba Mikawa!

El ala-pívot pasó para Toshikazu que corrió con todas sus fuerzas hacia el aro. Canasta del locatario.

**Mikawa 20 - 29 Kawasaki**

—Nando...—Intentó acercarse Murata.

—¡No volverá a pasar!

Tsuji llevó el balón a territorio enemigo. Kawasaki buscó el tiro de Murata, que no resultó. Rebote del pelirrojo. Toshikazu organizó la ofensiva. Con una cortina de Sakuragi, Kanamaru penetró por el lateral.

—Murata Akashi, segunda falta personal, primera colectiva.

PARA LOS SEAHORSES:

B#7 Toshikazu Kato  
178 cm 75 kg

E#00 Reiki Gaharu  
186 cm 84 kg

AL#6 ?  
184 cm 88 kg

AP#14 Sakuragi Hanamichi  
193 cm 89 kg

P#3 ?  
198 cm 95 kg

PARA LOS BRAVE THUNDERS:

B#32 Aoshima Eiji  
181 cm 81 kg

ES#18 ?  
181 cm 83 kg

AL#33 Nando Portan  
194 cm 93 kg

AP#1 ?  
198 cm 92 kg

P#11 Murata Akashi  
203 cm 96 kg

Kawasaki sustituyó a Tsuji y Mikawa a Kanamaru. Ahora la anotación exterior estaba fuera de la mesa.

Los SeaHorses descargaron por la banda para Sakuragi. Fingió un tiro de media distancia; Nando no se creyó ni un poco.

«No subestimes a la estrella de Shohoku.»

El tiro de media distancia resultó exitoso. Todos chocaron los cinco con el ala-pívot.

**Mikawa 22 - 29 Kawasaki**

El base visitante hizo la señal y la defensa se deformó. Esta vez no existió cortina alguna y el pase resultó en Nando. Esto desestabilizó a los caballitos de mar.

El polaco cargó contra Sakuragi y realizó una bandeja.

**Mikawa 22 - 31 Kawasaki**

—¡Tiempo muerto de Mikawa!

—Ahora intentarán quebrarnos con las señas...—Comenzó a explicar Ryūga.

—¡La próxima venceré a Nando!—Aseguró el rey del rebote.

El viejo entrenador sonrió complacido.

—Te retiraré del partido si no lo haces.

Todo el equipo estalló en preguntas sobre la veracidad de esas palabras. Sakuragi rió sabiendo que no había otra forma de motivarlo.

—Mantengan como ahora, ya desbaratamos el trueno una vez. Lo haremos de nuevo.

—¡Destruyamos a Kawasaki!—Exclamó Toshikazu.

El capitán fingió un pase para el alero, alertando a Nando. El corte de Sakuragi resultó en bandeja.

**Mikawa 24 - 31 Kawasaki**

Aoshima subió el balón hasta el campo de los locales. Era un base pequeño de cabello plano negro (casco, señores, casquito) y ojos rasgados con una barba emergente. Recibió una cortina de Murata, pero Toshikazu desbarató la jugada.

—¡Tapón del capitán!

—¡Ahora, ahora!—Exclamó Ryūga.

Toshikazu descargó para Reiki que se frenó y anotó desde media distancia.

**Mikawa 26 - 31 Kawasaki**

—Los alcanzaremos.—Alentó Toshikazu.

Aoshima fingió un pase para Nando pero cortó hacia Murata, que hizo una clavada segura a dos manos.

**Mikawa 26 - 33 Kawasaki**

—¡Ja! Sobrevoló el parqué Murata. El pívot local no está al nivel del visitante.—Gritó Sawada.

Toshikazu le entregó a Reiki el balón. Este penetró hacia canasta, pero Murata le arrebató la bola.

—¡Robo de Kawasaki!—Anunció Togashi.

El pívot le dio el balón a Aoshima, que marcado por el capitán de Mikawa no pudo finalizar. Soltó para Nando desde tres...

Sakuragi saltó para taparlo muy tarde.

**Mikawa 26 - 36 Kawasaki**

—¡Triple de Portan!—Dijo el relator.

—Mikawa no logra adelantarse.—Concluyó Sawada.

Los locales sustituyeron a Sakuragi. El pelirrojo maldijo por no defender bien a Nando.

—Te explicaré cómo acabar con ese polaco.—Anunció Ryūga.

—¿Huh?

Toshikazu se plantó frente a Aoshima. Le dio el balón a Reiki, que entregó al ala-pívot. Se giró, amagó y...

No fue efectiva, pero recuperó el rebote el pívot.

«¡Vencí en altura a Murata!»

—¡Menuda atrapada de Power!—Gritó Togashi.

El británico Eliott Power de piel oscura tenía cabello negro lacio corto.

* * *

**Mikawa 64 - 70 Kawasaki**

—Es ahora, señores. Denlo todo allí afuera.—Despidió Ryūga.

—Comienza el último cuarto.—Dijo Togashi.

—Un partido muy emocionante.—Agregó Sawada.

—Es tu última oportunidad, Sakuragi.—Advirtió el entrenador.

PARA LOS SEAHORSES:

B#7 Toshikazu Kato  
178 cm 75 kg

E#11 Kanamaru Kosuke  
182 cm 78 kg

AL#00 Reiki Gaharu  
186 cm 84 kg

AP#14 Sakuragi Hanamichi  
193 cm 89 kg

P#3 Eliott Power  
198 cm 95 kg

PARA LOS BRAVE THUNDERS:

B#32 Aoshima Eiji  
181 cm 81 kg

ES#12 Tsuji Naoto  
186 cm 85 kg

AL#33 Nando Portan  
194 cm 93 kg

AP#7 C.J Hammer  
196 cm 90 kg

P#11 Murata Akashi  
203 cm 96 kg

—¡A ganar!—Dijo Toshikazu.

El capitán inició el ataque con Kanamaru, que devolvió para Toshikazu. Este dio a Reiki el balón. El alero hizo una finta de tres...y picó para Sakuragi.

El pelirrojo posteó sobre el ala-pívot sin nombre y se giró para tirar en fade-away...

—¡Canasta de Sakuragi!

_Doctor T: El Fade-Away es un tiro en el cual el tirador se gira y lanza en suspensión inclinándose naturalmente hacia atrás. Es muy efectivo para evitar tapones y desvíos rivales._

**Mikawa 66 - 70 Kawasaki**

Aoshima pasó para Nando, que fingió un pase a Murata y se levantó de tres...

—¡Woooaaah! Tapón de Sakuragi.

«Descubrí tu kriptonita, engreído.»

Los caballitos subieron el balón, Kanamaru se apartó de Tsuji. Toshikazu meditó sobre confiar en ese tiro, no era el mejor momento para poner a prueba la capacidad francotiradora del escolta.

«Sabes que puedo, capitán.»

El base entregó para el triplista. Este se elevó desde más allá de la línea y...

—¡Triple de Kanamaru Kosuke!—Festejó Togashi.

**Mikawa 69 - 70 Kawasaki**

—Estuvo todo bien en esta posesión. Los truenos valientes están asustados.—Comentó Sawada.

Aoshima organizó un trueno con la señal. La defensa local se desarmó de nuevo, el base cortó con Murata por la derecha. Power se plantó en el poste, no lo moverá nadie.

El pívot soltó la bola para Nando, que penetró y...

—¡Otro tapón de Sakuragi!—Gritó Togashi.

El pelirrojo palmeó el balón en el tablero y recuperó la posesión.

«No volverás a anotar contra mí, polaco.»

Toshikazu recibió la bola del ala-pívot y comenzó el ataque. Power atrapó el pase en el poste, se giró y...

—¡Canasta de Power!

**Mikawa 71 - 70 Kawasaki**

—¡Well done! (Bien hecho).—Felicitó Kanamaru a su compañero.

—Nunca nadie me había tapado dos veces seguidas.—Dijo Nando.

—¿Nando?—Preguntó preocupado Aoshima.

—En la siguiente jugada quiero anotar yo.—Sus ojos se iluminaron. A la mente le llegó todo el tiempo jugado en Polonia y nadie había logrado la hazaña de vencer en dos ocasiones consecutivas a la estrella extranjera.

—Llegará tu momento, Nando.

Aoshima organizó a Kawasaki en un trueno. Tsuji corrió en sentido opuesto al base. La defensa de Mikawa estaba repartida, por lo que un engaño tan básico no debería funcionar.

Pero estamos hablando del as anotador. Tsuji se frenó frente a Kanamaru...

—Canasta de Tsuji.—Dijo Togashi.

**Mikawa 71 - 72 Kawasaki**

Toshikazu avanzó por la pantalla de Sakuragi y descargó hacia Power. El británico se giró...

Tiro fallado. El rebote es de Sakuragi, que apenas cayó al suelo se levantó para hundir el balón.

—¡Clavada de Sakuragi!

**Mikawa 73 - 72 Kawasaki**

Aoshima pasó para Tsuji. El as fingió un pase a Murata e hizo la señal del trueno. El balón acabó en el polaco mientras cortaba hacia canasta.

«Quizá me ganaste en la verticalidad, pero en cuanto a manejo del balón yo soy el rey» Pensó Nando.

El alero de Kawasaki quebró a Sakuragi en un doble cambio de dirección. El pelirrojo estaba por alcanzarlo, pero el extranjero llegó antes.

—Bandeja limpia de Portan.

**Mikawa 73 - 74 Kawasaki**

—¡A ganar!—Animó Toshikazu.

El capitán de los SeaHorses avanzó por un costado entre Murata y Hammer, el ala-pívot.

«No pasará, Murata es el mejor defensor bajo el poste» Pensó convencido Aoshima.

—¡Logró atravesar la defensa!—Exclamó Togashi.—Pero el tiro falló.

El rebote fue de Hammer. El americano de cabello corto rubio y ojos azules entregó el balón a Aoshima. El trueno volvió a activarse.

«Estaré más atento esta vez» Pensó Toshikazu.

Tsuji de nuevo penetró por el centro. Esta vez el capitán de los SeaHorses se le echó encima impidiendo cualquier avance. El as descargó para Hammer, que al ser defendido por Reiki superó fácilmente el físico del alero y realizó una clavada.

**Mikawa 73 - 76 Kawasaki**

—Ja, ja, ja, subestimaron el poder de Kawasaki.—Rió el americano.

«Reiki no puede con Hammer. Pero Sakuragi es el único que podría frenar a Portan» Pensó Toshikazu.

—¡Enano, no le permitas anotar!—Gritó Kanamaru.

—¡Sí!—Respondió el alero.

Toshikazu subió el balón, el escolta local se separó de Tsuji y pidió la bola. Kanamaru recibió de triple, se levantó y encestó limpiamente.

—Qué parejo el encuentro.—Comentó Sawada.

**Mikawa 76 - 76 Kawasaki**

* * *

*20 minutos atrás*

—La capacidad de salto que ha demostrado el polaco no se acerca a la tuya.—Comenzó explicando Ryūga.

—¿Entonces?

—Cuando un jugador hace una finta no despega del suelo, cuando lanza sí. De modo que puedes descubrir si es una finta. Cuando él salte tú despegarás con él y le taparás el tiro.

* * *

Aoshima llegó con el balón, fingió avanzar por la derecha y rompió por la izquierda. El capitán local lo seguía de cerca...

—Bandeja de Aoshima Eiji.

**Mikawa 76 - 78 Kawasaki**

Toshikazu llevó el balón hasta el campo rival. Cortina de Reiki efectiva...

—¿Toshikazu de triple? ¡Anotado!—Gritó Togashi.

**Mikawa 79 - 78 Kawasaki**

—No conocía esa faceta del capitán.—Reconoció Kanamaru.

Aoshima entregó para Tsuji, que pasó a Hammer. El americano fingió un tiro y picó el balón para un sorprendente Murata que clavó en el aro.

**Mikawa 79 - 80 Kawasaki**

—¡MURATA!—Celebró el coach de Kawasaki.

Toshikazu fingió un avance y cortó con Sakuragi. Nando lo siguió de cerca...

—Falta de tiro de Portan.—Declaró Togashi.

«Calma, Hanamichi. Eres un genio.» Pensó el pelirrojo.

Mikawa retiró a Power, por lo que Murata ahora pasaba a ser un peligro.

—El primero fuera.

—Grr.—Gruñó el ala-pívot.

—El segundo adentro.

**Mikawa 80 - 80 Kawasaki**

Aoshima pasó a Tsuji. Hizo cortina Hammer para la entrada del as. El veterano soltó para Murata...

—¿Alley-oop?—Preguntó Kanamaru a nadie en realidad.

Murata tomó el balón y lo hundió en el aro aún en el aire. El público estalló impresionado.

**Mikawa 80 - 82 Kawawaki**

Toshikazu inició el ataque con el escolta. Kanamaru hizo una finta y...otro triple.

—¡Kanamaru está ardiendo!—Gritó Togashi.

**Mikawa 83 - 82 Kawasaki**

Aoshima llevaba el balón. Murata le hizo una cortina, el base penetró por el centro. Otra pantalla del pívot para su armador que permitió una bandeja simple.

**Mikawa 83 - 84 Kawasaki**

Toshikazu subió la bola. Un duelo de bases donde Aoshima acabó en el piso y el capitán quebró hacia adentro. Con cortina de Sakuragi, Tsuji no pudo defender esa bandeja.

**Mikawa 85 - 84 Kawasaki**

—Los SeaHorses evolucionaron en este partido, debemos usar a Murata.—Declaró Tsuji.

Aoshima pasó el balón a Nando, este muy marcado por Sakuragi. Llegó la pantalla de Murata con la que el polaco pudo definir.

**Mikawa 85 - 86 Kawasaki**

—Tiempo muerto de Mikawa.

—Muy bien, es ahora. Sakuragi, detén a Hammer, cierra el rebote. Toshikazu, sigue de cerca a Aoshima. Kanamaru estará solo de tres, Reiki igual...

...

...

...

* * *

—Esto aún no termina.—Aseguró Nando.

—¡Andando, SeaHorses!—Gritó el capitan.

Toshikazu cortó con Sakuragi hacia canasta. El pelirrojo iba muy marcado por Hammer pero logró sacar una falta. El tiro no entró.

«Dos tiros libres. Debo encestar ambos.»

El ala-pívot se colocó en la línea. Botó un par de veces el balón, levanto el brazo...

—Fuera.

«¡DEBE SER UNA BROMA!»

—Segundo adentro.

**Mikawa 86 - 86 Kawasaki**

—Quedan dos minutos. Por favor, ganen.—Dijo Ryūga.

Aoshima era presionado en su propio campo por Toshikazu. El base entregó el balón a Nando, que se frenó en media distancia...

—¡Falló! Rebote de Reiki. Reanuda el ataque Mikawa.

—Portan, que mantuvo un 75% de efectividad en tiros de campo, no encestó esta vez.

Kanamaru subió el balón y le confió la canasta a Power. El británico posteó sobre Murata y falló el gancho. El rebote fue de Nando, que comenzó la carrera. Sakuragi lo alcanzó a tiempo. El polaco descargó con Tsuji. El as lanzó el triple...

...

...

...

...

...

Falló. El rebote para Hammer fue efectivo. El americano sacó la bola afuera. Aoshima recibió desde media distancia.

—¡Canasta de Kawasaki!

**Mikawa 86 - 88 Kawasaki**

Toshikazu entregó para Kanamaru. El triplista se planteó intentar un tiro desesperado, pero prefirió pedir la cortina de Sakuragi.

El pelirrojo llegó y bloqueó el avance de Tsuji. La defensa de Kawasaki se echó sobre Kanamaru, pero el escolta le dio la pelota al ala-pívot.

Sakuragi entendió y se levantó de media distancia.

**Mikawa 88 - 88 Kawasaki**

—¡Increible, novato!—Kanamaru abrazó a su compañero pelirrojo.

Quedando unos segundos, el coach pidió tiempo y Kawasaki se colocó en el campo enemigo. Sería un saque lateral de Hammer.

Aoshima recibió y amagó un triple. Toshikazu lo creyó y saltó, permitiendo un pase picado para Nando en media distancia.

Con Sakuragi marcando, el polaco dio un paso atrás hasta más allá de la línea exterior y...

—¡T-Triple step-back de Portan ! Kawasaki se adelanta.—Gritó Togashi.

—¡E-Estoy a-al bo-borde de la s-si-silla!—Articuló nervioso Sawada.

**Mikawa 88 - 91 Kawasaki**

_Profesor T: Un step-back es un tiro que utiliza un paso de retirada para alejarse del defensor. Se da un paso atrás y luego se recoge el otro pie._

Kanamaru intentó un triple con los segundos faltantes. El buzzer beater no entró.

«Perdimos» Pensó Sakuragi decepcionado.

Los jugadores se retiraban de la cancha. El pelirrojo vio cómo un señor rozando los dos metros, rubio y de ojos azules se acercaba a Nando.

Un hombre pequeño de un metro setenta bajaba las escaleras despavorido hasta el parqué. Maldijo cuando vio que el ojeador de Dallas ya estaba hablando con el polaco.

«Lo encontraste primero, como se esperaría del mejor caza-talentos.» Pensó el chico.

* * *

—¡Señor Portan! Qué honor hablar con la estrella de este partido.

«Ese gorro...» Reconoció Aoshima. Como todo buen amante del baloncesto, reconocería una gorra de NBA donde fuese.

—Soy Brandon Clive de los Mavs de Dallas. Creo que eres lo que el equipo necesita para la temporada 2019-20.

—Lo escucho.—Sonrió el polaco genuinamente interesado. El base de Kawasaki ya estaba brincando de orgullo por su compañero detrás de él.

* * *

—Thomas Reyes, amigo.—Saludó al hombre pequeño una silueta también pequeña.

—¿Hikoichi? ¡Eres tú! El mejor ojeador de japón.—Thomas reconoció al instante a su viejo amigo que conoció en un viaje por Kanagawa.

—Hombre, que venir de Estados Unidos hasta aquí para ver al polaco.—Rió el ex-miembro de Ryonan.

—Sí, Clive me ganó esta vez. Dudo que prefiera a Nueva York antes que Dallas.

—Si buscas un jugador competente...conozco a alguien. Aún no lo notaron los demás ojeadores.—Sonrió Hikoichi. El interés de Thomas despertó de pronto.

* * *

—¡Perdimos, joder!—Gritó Sakuragi.

—Cálmate, novato. No es para tanto.—Tranquilizó Kanamaru.

Toshikazu apareció junto a un hombre alto de cabello negro con tupé.

—¡Yohei! La banda se dignó a aparecer.—Rió el pelirrojo.

—Tsk, cómo te clavó el polaco.—Rió su mejor amigo.

—¡Lo tapé dos veces!—Se jactó en defensa.

—Ve y diviértete, novato.—Apoyó el triplista. Algo de relax tras la tormenta no le haría daño, jugó un buen partido.

Los dos amigos salieron del estadio y se reunieron con la pandilla; tomaron unas cervezas y recorrieron toda la ciudad. El pelirrojo despertó en un hotel muy perdido. Volteó y se encontró a una prominencia negra en su cama.

—Wow, esta chica tiene lindas curvas.

—¿Cuál?—Yohei despertó de pronto quitándose la sabana de arriba.

—¡Aaaaaaah! ¡Eras tú!—Gritó asqueado el genio.

—No me grites.—Lloriqueó somnoliento.

—¿Hi-Hicimos a-algo?—Cuestionó el ala-pívot asustado.

—¿Eh? ¿Cómo crees, tarado? Obvio no.

—Ah, bueno. Tengo práctica en una hora.—Dijo viendo el reloj sobre el mueble.

—Ya, ya, suerte.—Dijo Yohei volviendo a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Sakuragi llegó al Wing Arena. Adentro Toshikazu y Kanamaru surcaban un entrenamiento infernal.

—¡Vamos, aún les faltan otras doce vueltas!

—Ya no puedo...llevamos...horas corriendo.—Admitió el capitán agotado.

—¡Ugh, una puntada!—Gritó el triplista.

—¡No se quejen!

El pelirrojo ingresó al gimnasio y vio a sus compañeros luchando por completar la vuelta. El resto de los jugadores llegó poco después. Con la plantilla reunida, comenzó el entrenamiento regular. Una vez terminado, el equipo se reunió en un círculo.

—Nos enfrentaremos al líder del este, Levanga Hokkaido. Por eso prepararemos nuestro propio trueno, una jugada insignia.—Indicó Ryūga.

—Será un partido complicado.—Dijo Toshikazu.

—Hokkaido tiene a los mejores guardias de Japón. El base titular, Raijin, corre a velocidad punta y Fūjin, el escolta, es el mejor tirador de triples después de Kanamaru.

Ante esto el de vincha sólo sonrió sintiendo que un reto se avecinaba.

—Los destruiremos...con "La marea"—Aseguró con confianza el capitán.

* * *

_**Muuuuuuuuy bien. Espero que les haya encantado este primer capítulo. Ya tengo hecho el inicio del siguiente capítulo y créanme que los jugadores de Hokkaido serán interesantes, al menos a mí me han encantado. Besitos, besitos, chao, chao :3**_


End file.
